


Enough for This

by RoryChaze



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, Minor Injuries, Missions Gone Wrong, hidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryChaze/pseuds/RoryChaze
Summary: Ahsoka and Rex crash land on a frozen planet and get some much needed time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hew/gifts).



"Rexster, are you alright?" Ahsoka's thighs burned, but she managed to shift and call out to her captain who had been up in the gunner's seat. 

"I'm alright..." he groaned. "Glad you managed to land."

"Yeah," Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "You-Know-Who would've though that landing was kriffing awful." 

There was a stern silence between the two of them before Rex spoke up, "Are  _you_ alright, 'Soka?"

That made Ahsoka smile and her montrals blushed, "Yeah, I'm fine." She pushed out of her seat and maneuvered awkwardly towards Rex. 

She found him lying on the floor with a part of the ship on top of him. 

"Force Rex! You should've told me!" She focused and managed to move the beam off of him enough for him to slide out. She dropped it and went to her knees beside him. "No-nothing hurt?" 

"Nah," his gruff voice let out. "You know me, I'm tough." He sat up on his elbows, "Just my pride." His fingers brushed her cheek making her montrals glow a deeper red. 

"Heh, well, mine is too." She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Plus, we're stuck on an ice planet in the Ord Mantell system, so no use leaving the ship." 

"You put a call out?"

"I'm a general, Rex," she tapped his nose playfully, "Of course I did." 

He grinned, "So, how much time would you say we have?"

Ahsoka blushed again, but gave a coy smile, "Enough for this." She leaned over and kissed him. 

Rex smiled beneath their kiss, happy to just be with Ahsoka even for a small moment like this.


End file.
